


Covers for untitled

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#5/? Fanfic Cover series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28701) by brightest_wings. 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Untitledfrontcoverbrightest_wings_zpsdb011e0e.jpg.html)             [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Untitledbackcoverbrightest_wings_zps60233397.jpg.html)

 

 

Inspired by [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/7277.html?thread=36096621#t36096621) untitled fill

(more of my work on [tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/)) 

**Author's Note:**

> #5/? Fanfic Cover series


End file.
